(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to electrically operated scissors. More particularly, the invention relates to the use and construction of electrically powered trimers, sometimes used to trim plant life.
(2) Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,331,109 issued on Feb. 19, 2008 to Tu discloses an electric cutting device using a bulky system comprising multiple housings and multiple rods.
U.S. Published Patent Application 2005/0160606 of Yao published on Jul. 28, 2005 uses a driving disk, an axial rod and crank to convert the rotation of an electric motor to move a scissor or movable knife. The Yao design suffers many shortfalls, including a large form factor in the upper casing and imposes an inefficient angle between the driving disk and the crank requiring extra width in the external form factor. Another shortfall with the Yao design is that rotational or lateral forces are exerted upon the driving arm of the movable knife, causing a twisting of the driving arm diminishing the life expectancy of the movable knife and fouling the cutting angle between the movable knife and the stationary knife. Thus, there is room in the art for the disclosed embodiments.